Ouran Highschool Host Club - New Characters and New Stories!
by Falcon-Elf
Summary: The original story but with a few twists and told through the eyes of Haruhi and later Kyoya! Mori is the strong silent type; Honey the Loli-shōta type; Kyoya the cool type; Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type; Tamaki the prince type; and Haruhi the natural type.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ouran High School Host Club – Fan fiction_**

The plot centres on a group of students from Ouran Academy, a prestigious high school mostly attended by pupils from wealthy aristocratic families. Much of the series takes place within a student-run host club where beautiful, charismatic male students entertain female students.

In the series, the club was created and presided by Tamaki Suoh, the son of the school's chairman. Suoh hand-picked most of the members, looking to create a varied selection of aesthetics and personalities for the club's customers. The exception is Haruhi Fujioka, a new student that stumbled across the club room while looking for a quiet study area. After accidentally breaking an expensive vase, she is indebted to the club and is forced to join and work as a host to pay off this debt The Natural type. Each club member plays a specific role as a bishōnen stereotype: Mori is the strong silent type; Honey the Loli-shōta type; Kyoya the cool type; Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type; Tamaki the prince type; and Haruhi the natural type. In addition to the club members, the storyline also features customers and associates, as well as various family members, schoolmates, rivals and other characters that come and go.

* * *

**I see you come, I watch you go.**

**You never seem to leave me though.**

**So is this love, or hate? We'll see…**

**You're making me crazy!**

**Inside my dreams, you're all I see…**

**Well, all I see is you and me.**

**Lady, maybe? Or host?**

**I find I really don't mind.**

**If I had to choose a rose**

**In this garden of romance,**

**Maybe we can take this chance…**

**Maybe you're my love!**

**And I would like to find**

**A hand like yours to take mine**

**And with one kiss, we can stop time**

**And I'd fall in love with you!**

**Tomorrow's far away**

**Let's place our hopes in today**

**It's just you and me, in a beautiful spring…**

**And we'll always fall in love…**

**Again!**

**Maybe you're my love!**

* * *

Chapter One

Starting Today, You Are a Host

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies with also way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

On the top floor of South Campus, end room of the North Corridor in the unused and unattended third music room, when I opened the door… I found the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Welcome!"

Five boys stood side-by-side, each handsome and yet different, behind a luxurious two-seat sofa. In the middle of the sofa, holding an open red rose sat the King of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh.

"What an unusual guest," the King announced.

"Is he the new transfer student?" the shortest boy asked in a high voice. His name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone called him Honey.

"This student is in your class, isn't he, Kaoru, Hikaru?" Kyoya Ootori asked, pushing his rectangular glasses further up his nose.

In perfect unison the two twins answered, "Yes, but he's shy and doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him~"

"Well that's not good!" Tamaki answered. "This commoner, what is _he_ wearing? Oh the gods are so cruel sometimes!"

_Dear Mother in Heaven… I've found hell._

"But… Who would've thought," the twins said, "that the new transfer student is _gay_."

_What the…? GAY!?_

"Well, he's still a guest," Tamaki declared and raised his arms. "Welcome to the Ouran Academy's Host Club, we beautiful men are here to entertain any guest that opens our doors!"

Want to know _why_ I opened up those stupid, big, yet incredibly beautiful double doors to the third music room? Well, let's start with my introduction.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka, a first year high school student (and I'm incredibly poor, might I add) that got a scholarship to an elite private high school, the best of the best in the country.

There were four libraries in the high school section, but everywhere I went it was extremely noisy with young ladies and men that were having stupid tea parties. _In the library!_ I mean, if you don't feel like studying, have a tea party at home! Not in the libraries where people like me _have_ to study! So I decided to go to the South Campus where it was incredibly silent, and decided to go to the abandoned music room.

Instead I found the famous Host Club.

Now that you know, let's go on with the story…

_What the heck is this beautiful group_? I thought.

Tamaki walked up to me. "Welcome to the Host Club, scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka!" He handed me his rose and smiled sweetly. He brushed back his fluffy blonde hair and winked one of his blue eyes.

"How did you know my name…?" I reluctantly asked.

"Our school isn't fit for commoners," Kyoya mentioned. "You must have a lot of nerve coming here. If I didn't know about you, I shouldn't be in this school."

**Commoner with a lot of nerve.**

"Welcome to our school, commoner!" Tamaki once again interrupted whatever the other five wanted to say. "So to speak, you are a hero Fujioka-kun! Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest! Oh, welcome to our luxurious world! People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lower person!" He put his arm around me and continued to speak in a loud, confident voice. "Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit! But… I cannot believe the rumoured student… is gay."

_WHAT!?_

"So what is your choice? Mori, the strong and silent type? Honey, the Lolita? Hikaru and Kaoru the twin devil type? Kyoya, the _cool_ type?"

"Wait a second—" I tried to say.

"Or…" he placed his long index finger under my chin. "Do you prefer the princely type: Me?"

"You misunderstood!" I said. "I was just trying to find a quiet place to—"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you a hero, tell me about the time you saved the Queen!" Honey-senpai jumped on my arm and swung me around in a circle.

"Hang on—WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME HARU-CHAN!?"

"He got mad at me!" Honey cried, Mori patted his head and handed him a stuffed, pink bunny rabbit.

Once again Tamaki-senpai grabbed my arm but I pulled back, falling on top of a pedestal where an expensive vase stood. My arm knocked it over and, having extremely slow reflexes, I failed to save it from landing on the floor in a million pieces.

"My my!" the twins appeared behind me. "That was an eight million yen vase that was meant to sell at our school auction!" they chanted.

"I'll pay it back—"

"You can't even afford our school uniform!" the twins landed their final attack. "What is that lame outfit you're wearing anyway?"

"What would you do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked with a blank face.

"Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki asked. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! If you cannot pay back the vase with your own pocket, then you'll need to pay with your body." He sat down on the middle of the sofa once again and crossed his legs. "From now on, you're the Host Club's dog!"

_It's so cruel, Mother. After you left, ten years of hard life with a father who spends too much, in the school I tried my best to reach… I was trapped by a mysterious group called the Host Club._

_I think I'll reach Heaven with you much sooner than I thought…_

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What is your favourite music, Tamaki-sama?"

"Whatever you favour."

"I baked a cake today, Tamaki-kun, would you please eat some?"

Tamaki-senpai brushed her chin with his finger and lowered his head at an angle. "If you feed me, Princess…"

_Tamaki Suoh: Grade 11, class A. The Host Club King._

"And then, Kaoru formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!"

"Hikaru! That's—"

"And he panicked and cried to me, saying all his work was gone!"

"HIKARU! You are so cruel… In front of everyone… Telling that story…"

"Kaoru… I'm so sorry," they leaned their heads toward each other and sat forward in their chairs, "It's just, you were so cute at that time I couldn't help it."

"Hikaru…"

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: Grade 10, class A._

"Kyaa! Beautiful brotherly love!" the girls nearby screamed, holding each other's hands.

_I don't quite understand what this world is coming to…_ I thought.

Kyoya appeared next to me. "Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer the customer's needs," he explained, as if reading my mind. "By the way, Tamaki is our best.

_What, that guy is number one? _I took a look at his records. _Geh, his request rate is 70%!_

"You will be taking care of our chores for a while. Run away if you want, but I have excellent staff at home. By the way, do you have a passport?"

_Will he make me leave the country!?_

"He's right," Tamaki said, blowing into my ear. "Work hard for the eight million yen!"

"Please don't do that," I said, rubbing my neck.

"This is one of my best techniques!" He seemed quite insulted by my remark.

"I'm not interested in that type of thing… Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Guy, girl or appearance," I said. "I don't understand this club. It's what's on the inside that counts, right?"

"True… It is so barbarous! God sometimes creates humans with perfect body and its contents; it's not that I meant to brag about it!"

I leaned against the wall. _Ugh… this guy…_

"I know you need to tell yourself that!" he continued, oblivious to the world around him. "Otherwise you couldn't live with yourself!"

_How to say this_… I thought as he continued his over-dramatic speech and strange dances as he spoke. _Troublesome… Not that word… Something more like…_ _What is that word? I wish I could remember it!_

"When you place a glass," Tamaki continued, "you must put your little finger under it in order to not make a loud noise. Also, as you do so, you can catch your reflection in the glass to make sure you're absolutely perfect!"

_Annoying… Troublesome… Obliviousness… Stupidity…_

The twins walked past me, but took a few steps back to check out what Tamaki and I were doing. Honey and Mori were, well what were they doing at the time? They were entertaining guests but also came to stand next to me after a while.

_Uh… Maybe, a pain in the neck? No… There's a good word to describe people like him…_

"But above all else, Fujioka-kun, you must walk with grace." He came to stand in front of me and bowed his head to my height. "And to look at one with a lower angle can certainly give results—"

I punched my hand in my fist, ignoring his speech still.

"I got it!" I declared.

"Oh, did you get my—"

"You're obnoxious!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" the twins laughed evilly. "You're a hero all-right! There are not many people who can hurt Boss so easily!"

_I made him depressed… I was just saying what I thought. But he is a pain in the neck…_

**Haruhi Fujioka: Transfer student with a lot of nerve.**

"I'm sorry Senpai!" I tried to recover him as he sat in the corner with a dark aura. "Your lesson did strike a small cord with me…"

"_King_. That's what everyone here calls me," he said.

"Okay… then Kin—"

"You're blocking the way, sir," one of the twins walked over him on purpose. "Don't just crouch in the middle of nowhere."

"You're slacking off of work, tono," the other twin said in harmony with the first.

"You have customers waiting, Tamaki." Kyoya lifted him by the collar as he spoke.

_No one is calling him that…_

"We have guests," the shortest of the group, riding on top of the tallest's back, interrupted the rest.

_Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka: Grade 12, class A._

_Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka: Grade 12, class A._

"Mori-kun, Honey-kun!" a customer called.

"Sorry we're a bit late today," Honey said in a sweet voice. Mori placed him on one of the many sofas, next to a girl wearing the school's uniforms. "I was waiting for Takashi's other club activity and fell asleep." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "But I'm still very sleepy~"

_Is he really a senior? He looks like a middle school student! And that scary-looking tall guy hasn't even said a word yet._

"Honey-senpai is the eldest in the club!" Tamaki explained to Haruhi. _It seems no one cared for him, so he recovered himself_. "He's popular because girls feel the need to protect him. Mori is always silent, so girls feel safe around him. Those two are complete opposites, but their characters work. Whereas _I_ am the perfect prince!"

_We're back to talking about him…_ "I just wanted someplace quiet to study…"

"What about your home?" Tamaki asked.

I ignored him and continued to let my eyes soak in the Host Club.

"Even though you're a guy you're just as small as Honey!" Tamaki continued to speak as though everything he says is true. "But those thick glasses don't suit you, and did you even brush that hair of yours this morning? What _is_ that ugly shirt you're wearing? Maybe it's impossible with your looks but I'll train you thoroughly."

"What are you—?"

"ONE HUNDRED! If you can get one hundred guests to request for you then you are debt-free!"

_No… NOOOOOO! I'd rather do chores!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Host Club Member

_First rule of the Host Club: Be strong, be dignified and be beautiful!_

"Thank you for waiting," I said, putting down the glass of cold tea.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Tamaki yelled, hitting me on the head. "When you place a glass on the table, make sure to not make a sound. Did I not explain this already?"

_I shouldn't mention I wasn't listening…_

"Also, if you do it this way… It makes you look good."

_Still about looks, eh?_

"When you feel all is lost, look at someone from a lower perspective," he said and placed his hand under his chin, once again bending to look at me.

"…I don't feel anything…"

He once again crouched on the marble floor with a heavy aura surrounding him.

"I'm sorry! I did feel something!" I lied. _What a troublesome guy…_

"HARU-CHAN!" The only one that called me that was Honey. "Do you want to eat cakes together? Tama-chan is being a depressing person again!" He called everyone by –chan apparently. He was also the only person to ever call Mori by his first name.

"I don't really like sweets," I said to him.

"Then how about you hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he said, holding up the little pink rabbit.

"I'm not a big fan of bunnies either…" I said.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" Tears sprang in his eyes and his cheeks grew red, looking like a lost little boy. "But my bunny~"

"Okay, I'll hold it! Stop crying!"

Tamaki sat nearby on a sofa with three girls, one of which was an important regular customer. She had long black hair and narrow eyes.

"Tamaki-sama, I heard that you brought in a little kitten with no pedigree," she said.

"I wouldn't call him a kitten," Tamaki replied. "I just can't leave the worrisome alone!"

I was nearby playing with Usa-chan. I must admit, that bunny was pretty cute. Little did I know it would cause great terror in the future…

But we'll go to that later.

My first errand for the shitty club was to buy coffee, so I went out and bought instant coffee. When I returned Tamaki grabbed the bag and…

"What's this?"

"Coffee."

"Already ground?"

"No, it's instant."

The twins appeared out of nowhere again. "Ooh, instant! I heard about this commoner's coffee!"

By then the entire host club and all the customers were surrounding me and the coffee.

"I heard commoners use this coffee to save time because of their busy lifestyles," Kyoya explained in his usual factual voice.

"I'll drink it!" Tamaki cheered. Everyone clapped and told him he was brave.

_Shitty rich kids…_

"They are playing around too much," the girl speaking to Tamaki before said. "There's no way that crap would suit their tastes, they are much to kind to you."

"Excuse me?" I turned to look at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself." She smirked.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called. "Come make the coffee for us!"

"Don't call me by my first name," I replied.

"Tamaki-sama…?" the girl, surprised, called out.

I made about ten cups of coffee and said, "Don't blame me if you hate it."

"It tastes amazing!" Tamaki was already on his third cup.

_He's going to run to the bathroom soon…_

"I can't believe he's drinking this, but he's only being kind to the peasant boy. Being too kind can be a problem too, after all, he's **ignoring me**." The girl muttered.

_Second rule of the Host Club: Unending research is the guide to being a good guy_.

"EVERYONE!" Tamaki appeared in front of everyone. "Let's try the commoner's cup noodles as well!"

_Oh my God…_

I, once again, had to do a demonstration on how to make cup noodles.

For the first time I heard Mori-senpai say in his deep, low voice, "My ingredients are stuck to the lid."

I took his noodles and did it for him, too impatient to explain it all over again.

Tamaki was already eating his…

"You are wonderful, commoner!" Tamaki declared. "May I express my feelings to you with my body?"

"**Please don't****_._**" I turned away.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" he cried.

The twins appeared on the scene. "This doesn't quite match the scene. The situation just doesn't add up. You see," _be prepared for a long speech that doesn't make sense, yet still cannot compare to Tamaki's speeches_, "females love two beautiful homosexuals together!" _Is it decided?_ "It is a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further the friendship or not. In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon. Moreover, we have the beauty of symmetry. In addition, you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time. Isn't it the ultimate romance for the girls?"

_How can they make a speech together like that with no flaws in their timing together?_ I wondered.

They continued. "But you can't even pass the first rule of the Host Club, how can you even become a host? We wasted our time explaining!"

"Then don't explain it then…"

"The problem is, once again, the visual," Tamaki said. "But then… Probably taking off the glasses won't help much; probably just make the eyes smaller. What with these old-fashioned things anyway?" He, without my consent, removed my glasses.

"Hey, give those back!" I said. "I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony…"

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins appeared with scissors and a comb. "YES!"

"Kyoya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor! Mori-senpai, if you have extra contact lenses share them!"

"What about me?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Finish those cakes!" Tamaki replied.

"You know, everyone's so busy…" Honey complained to his bunny rabbit as he picked up a plate of cake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I demanded as the twins forced me into a chair. They blocked my eyes and began to cut my brown hair.

They forced me into the changing rooms and tried to remove my clothes, but I kicked them out and said, "I can change myself!"

They ate cup noodles again while waiting for me to change.

"Did you finish changing yet?" the twins complained.

I finished changing and slipped on the contact lenses. Slowly I opened the curtain of the changing room and tightened the uniform's tie.

"Is it really okay to keep this?" I asked, thinking of how much it cost.

"How wonderful!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Our finest project!" the twins cried.

"How lovely!" Tamaki said, pulling me into an embrace. "You look just like a little girl with big brown eyes!"

"Don't touch me," I snapped and pushed him away. He once again sat on the floor in depression.

"Haru-chan is cute!" Honey said.

"If you had that face, why didn't you tell us sooner?" the twins demanded.

"You might make some profit," Kyoya casually mentioned.

"YES!" Tamaki, once again recovered, pointed to the sky. "Everything was calculated!" _Liar…_ "This is where the challenge for one hundred guests begins!"

"Fujioka-kun, is it true you commute by train?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"You have such clear skin, do you do anything special?"

I sat awkwardly in front of three girls; my first customers.

"Why did you join the club, Haruhi-kun?" they all asked.

"Because…" _That's right… one hundred guests and I'm debt-free. _"Would you like another cup of tea?" I asked, lowering my head like Tamaki did.

"Yes please!" the girls responded happily.

"They seem to like him," the twins said. "Why?"

Tamaki sat on his knees on the sofa where he was entertaining his own guests. "Maybe because he's so innocent."

"It's rather refreshing," Honey said.

"We don't have an innocent character," Kyoya mentioned.

Tamaki, behind the couch, spied on me. I wasn't really paying attention so I ignored everyone but continued to entertain the three young ladies.

"Do you cook yourself, Fujioka-kun?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes," I said. "My mother died when I was young and all of the responsibility fell to me. I do all the household chores and have done so for the past ten years. My mother loved cooking; she left me a lot of recipes every day so I would try to make them. My father would love it when the food came out right, so I grew to love chores. I love those times very much…" I smiled as I thought of my mother and father.

"May we request you again tomorrow?" the girls asked.

"Yes, we would very much love to speak to you again!"

"Sure, girls, that would help me a lot!" I said.

"Is he naturally senile?" Tamaki demanded.

"Yup, he's a natural," Kyoya agreed.

"No need for techniques," the twins said.

The girl from earlier touched Tamaki's arm gently.

"Aren't you going to pay attention to _me_ now?" she asked. "You've been pretty much ignoring me today."

"Sorry Princess," Tamaki said, reverting back to his princely style. "I was extremely worried about the kid. He's interesting. Oh, have you tried cup noodles? The commoners enjoy this food."

"You eat that crap—?"

"Fujioka-kun!" Tamaki called. "Come over here and greet my favourite princess!"

I walked over and smiled. _That girl from earlier…_ "It's nice to meet you," I greeted her.

"CUTE!" Tamaki cried and jumped on top of me. "That's the first time I've seen you smile like this! You're so shy! CUTE, CUTE!"

"SENPAI!" I screamed. "Let go of me!"

"Uh… Tamaki-sama…?" the 'princess' tried to gain his attention.

"Let go of me you pervert!" I cried out. He continued to harass me and the twins laughed. "Mori-senpai!" I said as he walked past and looked at me. "Help me!"

In a flash he picked me up from around the waist and let me sit on his shoulders.

"Mori… You didn't have to go that far…" Tamaki said.

"Yes he did, that hurt, Senpai!" I said.

Mori put his hand around my waist and gently put me to the ground. "I helped…" he said.

"Come back to daddy!" Tamaki said and held out his arms for me.

"I don't need two fathers!" I yelled.

The twins sat with me and six other girls who were regular customers (apparently).

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" they said in unison.

_What a lame game…_

"Oh! I can't guess!" one of the girls said. "What about you, Haruhi-kun?" she asked.

I sat there awkwardly and bored. "To my right is Kaoru and to my left is Hikaru," I said monotonously without even glancing at them. I yawned and leaned back on the sofa.

"You're wrong!" they sang.

"No, I'm right," I said, annoyed now. "You guys are similar but not alike at all!"

Actually, I was right.

"You can guess so easily!" the girls cheered. "How do you do it?"

"He's slowly gaining popularity," Kyoya said, appearing behind the twins. "Quite popular with his natural technique."

Later that day I was walking in the courtyard when I realised my school bag, wallet and books were all lying in the large pond. _Why me? But I can't assume it's a bully without any proof... I should go pick those up, my food money is in there…_

"Oh, the peasant," someone said behind me. I turned to see 'the princess' standing there. "Thanks to Tamaki-sama you look a lot nicer now."

"Oh, thank you—"

"Why don't you fix your faults in your upbringing also?"

She left, her school shoes tapping evenly on the marbled floor.

_…Probably… It was her._

"COMMONER!" I turned to see Tamaki as I was searching in the pond for my wallet. "What kind of hobby do you have, playing in the water while there are club activities?"

Behind him, the sun was slowly setting.

"Oh, I dropped my bag from the window," I lied.

"Your searching method is really weak," he said and removed his school shirt, "you should do it like this!" He jumped in the pond, getting his hair wet, and began to splash around.

_He's playing in the pond more than I am…_

"You know the saying: A good man in dripping water?"

He looked at me.

"My, you're making such a cute face again!" He pinched my cheeks and laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"If I remember correctly, finder's fee is 30%."

_You're rich and you're still saying that…_

It took us five minutes to find my wallet. We got towels from the club room and prepared to dry ourselves off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Third Rule of a Host Club

"My, my, you shouldn't have bothered Tamaki-sama, getting him all wet in that dirty pond."

_Why do I have this person?_

The princess sipped on her tea. "But you actually bothered him, making him find that dirty bag. Don't think that he loves you; he's only using you for more members and actually thinks your background is interesting. He's too kind for his own good."

"That is… You're jealous, right?" I said without thinking. I was always blunt, even as a child.

Her eyes widened in sudden realisation. Suddenly she pushed the table over and grabbed my shirt, making me fall on top of her.

"I KNEW HE WAS BARBAROUS! Haruhi-kun suddenly became violent! HELP ME!" she screamed with murderous intent. "THIS FILTHY COMMONER!"

The twins poured water on us. "Oops, our hands slipped."

"Why…?" she snapped.

"Did you think we did not know?" Kyoya asked and held up pictures of the princess throwing my bag into the pond. "Don't look down on our information network."

"This person is scary!" Honey whimpered.

"Ugly," Mori said.

"You have beautiful looks on the outside, Princess," Tamaki said, "but your insides are ugly. You are not allowed to step foot inside the Host Club ever again. You cannot become a customer if you are ugly."

"TAMAKI-SAMA! YOU IDIOT!" She ran out of the room, crying and sobbing. I felt sorry for her (and totally forgot she bullied me).

I looked at Tamaki.

"A punishment," he said to me. "Add another one hundred customers to your quota, for not telling us you were being bullied before she attacked you!"

"Wait—Hang on…"

"If you told us sooner we wouldn't have had to fire our best customer, and I wouldn't have to wet this beautiful body with pond water~"

"SENPAI!"

"I have high expectations for you," he turned to look at me, "Natural Rookie."

_Full of ups and downs, Host Club life. Dear Mother in Heaven, if you are watching me then you should know that I've found a hell that even the devil would be scared of._

_There's six beautiful boys, each different and yet beautiful._

_I'm the seventh. But maybe I should tell them the truth…?_

"Oh, is this your ID card, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki asked, picking up my card from the floor where my bag sat.

"Oh, yeah," I said, coming back to Earth. "It probably fell earlier when she threw the table."

He looked at the card as I stood next to him.

"Haruhi," he said.

"Yes?" _Didn't I tell him not to call me that?_

"Are you a girl?"

His blue eyes met my brown ones. "Biologically, yes. That picture was taken last year when I had long hair."

Tamaki looked at me before jumping in fright. He pointed at me and seemed to be muttering an incomprehensible language.

"He finally noticed," the twins said. They noticed when I chased them out of the changing rooms.

"He probably knew by instinct," Honey said; he found out when I was holding his bunny. Mori found out when he picked me up over his shoulder and put me back down.

"Well, no one would do that much for a guy," Kyoya said. Apparently he had a list of each and every school member at hand so he knew since the beginning. "This is an interesting development," he said with a shadow smile.

"Sorry Senpai," I said, "did I scare you? If you guys thought of me as a boy I didn't exactly mind, besides, this Host Club thing is pretty interesting. Probably my consciousness as a guy or girl is pretty lower than others. And I'm not interested in appearances. Oh, but being surrounded by a bunch of cute girls might not be such a bad thing!" I turned to look at Tamaki whose face was redder than a ripe tomato. "But you were cool earlier, Senpai, thanks."

That was my first appearance in the Ouran High School Host Club.

Before going home Kyoya was the last to leave, I turned to look at him.

"By the way, what is the third rule?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Tamaki made up the rules but no one really listens to him…" He picked up my bag and handed it to me. "Maybe you'll find out soon enough."

When I arrived home it was already quite late, and I forgot that I had to study. I looked at the writing paper and pens lying on my desk and picked them up.

For the first time in a while it took me a long time to write my letter. An entire day's event was recorded onto three pages, and I could barely cover the details. I folded the paper and slipped it into one of the many envelopes I keep. I placed the letters inside and closed the envelope. I wrote on the front of the envelope and placed it inside my shoe box where many other enclosed envelopes sat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Christmas Party Preparation

Okay, so far you might believe this story is just about me, the heroin, who ended up in some kind of 'harem' situation and that the only thing on my mind would be about the guys surrounding me.

You're wrong.

You see, unfortunately for those readers who just love heroines who get into 'love love' situations I'm actually not like that at all. I proper word to describe me would be _apathetic._ I'm so apathetic that it's not even normal anymore.

Well my first week at the Host Club was…

I don't even know how to describe it.

It's indescribable, really.

_December, you can feel the Holy night draws near by the cold wind._

"Damn, I'm late again!" I cried and ran across the marbled floor."

_On the top floor of the South Campus, at the end of the North Corridor on the right hand side…_

"Well I'm getting used to their speech and actions so I doubt I'll be surprised anymore…"

_When I opened the door… It was a tropical paradise._

"WHAT THE HELL!?" My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in desperation. They were all wearing tropical island-type clothing, revealing their chest and whatnot. I pulled out my calendar to double-check the time of the month, but decided to not get involved any further.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"We thought it was a guest so we positioned ourselves," said Kaoru, in harmony with his twin. The two were playing with one of the many fake trees and ferns.

"It's a commoner's game, my dear Haruhi, why hide yourself under a kotatsu when we have central heating?" Tamaki said. "Why? I'll tell you why! A good man cannot hide his body under clothes!" He got up and put his arm around me. "We welcome all little kittens with a need for tropical heat—"

"Is that so? I feel rather cold for another reason," I said, brushing his hand off my shoulder. Tamaki hid himself in his 'depressed corner' again.

"And December has a big event coming, Haru-chan!" Honey said. He was riding on Mori's back with a large grin on his face. "The Christmas party!"

_Ouran Private Academy is pedigree for first, money for second, and those rich people have way too much free time. Thus, this Host Club is a recreational activity for the world's gorgeous rich people. Six beautiful high school males, and Haruhi, entertain the young ladies of Ouran._

"The atmosphere amongst the girls is higher than usual," I noticed. "They're screaming everytime one of the guys do their little acts."

"Well, being half nude is certainly popular," Kyoya said. "We had a plan to have a Santa Claus cosplay but… I'm glad I put that Bali travel book on Tamaki's desk." He smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Of course, I don't have any say in this."

_He's like the dark king… the Shadow King._

"Honey-kun is so cute!" the girls screamed nearby. Honey was placing Bali's national flowers, all paper of course, around Mori's head and waist.

"We're wearing the same clothes!" Honey declared and hugged Mori.

_They don't make any sense as usual…_

"Haruhi-kun," one of my more regular guests called out to me. "Why aren't you wearing any summer clothes?"

"Oh, no, I think it's only natural to wear winter clothes in winter." _Truthfully, my outfit was too revealing to wear… Plus it was a 'matching outfit' with Tamaki's which was a definite 'HELL NO' for me._

"I see," she said. "You value the seasons."

Two other of my regular guests joined the table and asked what we were talking about.

"Then," one of them said, "I wish it'd snow on Christmas!"

"Oh yes, be close together in the snow, how romantic!"

"That's my ideal," the third said.

I tilted my head. "I see… You all have your little dreams," I smiled at them, "that's very cute."

Nearby Tamaki and the twins blushed.

"Excuse me," someone said behind me. "I believe it's my turn with you." She had shoulder-length brown hair and a very pretty grin on her face. "My name is Kanako Kasugazaki, from grade eleven class B. You are cuter than I heard… _I'll let you be my favourite_."

"Uh… thank you?"

**_After all the guests left:_**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tamaki growled. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat one of the many cup noodles that were made that day.

"Boss, stop eating commoner food and help us make our final plans," the twins said.

"He doesn't like that Kanako chose Haruhi, does he?" Kyoya said, adding on to the attack against Tamaki.

"It's not like her illness just started," Honey said, eating some strawberry cake.

"Illness?" I asked.

"The so called 'switching guys disease'," the twins explained. "Also known as Host Club wanderer. Usually regular guests stick to one host for a long period of time, but she likes to make changes to her favourite depending on her moods."

"It was Tama-chan's a while ago!" Honey added, cutting himself a new slice of chocolate cake.

"I see," I said. "It's all because I took Tamaki's princess…"

"You understood," the twins said.

"NO!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Haruhi. "That's not it at all! Haruhi! I cannot stand it anymore; you are a girl, so you should act like one!"

"Huh?"

"YOU ARE A GIRL! Why are you so popular among girls when you, yourself, are one? I tell you: It's only the club members that know you're a girl in this entire school!"

The twins attacked Tamaki. "She's not taking any PE classes since it's not compulsory, and the ID card numbers are co-ed so there's no way to tell."

"Dad…" Tamaki searched through a treasure box where, for some reason, he keeps a few of his more private things. "Dad… Dad wants…" he brought out a large-framed photo. "DAD WANTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS! LOK AT THIS CUTENESS!"

I looked at the photo of me with my long hair.

"DON'T ENLARGE PEOPLE'S ID PHOTOS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" I yelled at Tamaki. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"I wonder…" the twins appeared. "How did _this_," they pointed to the photo, "end up like _that_," pointing to my short hair.

"I got bubblegum stuck in my hair the morning of my first day," I explained monotonously. "I thought it would be troublesome so I just cut it all off."

"Don't just cut your own hair!" Tamaki cried.

"And as I mentioned before, I lost my contact lenses so I borrowed my old glasses. Besides, I don't mind being a guy and having cute girls surround me. It's also easier to pay off my eight million yen debt."

"A GIRL CANNOT ADDRESS HERSELF LIKE THIS!" Tamaki yelled and clung to Kyoya's arm. "MOMMY, Haruhi is using bad words!"

"Mom who?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably me," Kyoya answered, uninterested.

The twins caught me and pulled me away as Tamaki cried to 'Mommy'.

"There, there, apparently he dreams about his ideal girl so let's get away from the scary person," Hikaru said and put his arm around me.

"By the way," Kaoru said, "do you have any skills in ballroom dancing?"

"Not really," I answered. "Do I have to go to the party anyway?"

"Yes, it's a must!" the twins answered in unison.

Tamaki appeared again, recovered by the words 'party'.

"If you can master the ballroom dancing in one week and attend the party, I will reduce your debt by half!" he declared.

The next day they struggled to find me a dance partner, in the end they chose Kanako, the Host Club Wanderer.

I tripped over a few times and somehow landed on top of her, not like she seemed to mind for some reason.

"Boss is acting depressed again, sitting by the window like a model," Kaoru pointed out nearby.

"Apparently he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner but that doesn't make any sense, seeing as he's taller than her he cannot be the female," Hikaru explained.

"We manage just fine!" Honey and Mori were also practicing, but somehow Honey was the male and Mori danced the female… Though their heights just seemed to make it look all confusing.

The twins shrugged. "Honey and Mori-senpai are good, because you guys don't make enough sense anyway."

Meanwhile I was serving Kanako some tea for helping me with dancing. "Thanks for helping, sorry I tripped a few times."

"It's fine, besides, I heard you were limiting your guests in order to dance so I don't mind monopolizing you for a bit. Oh my!" She picked up the teacup. "Is this a new tea set, Ginori? Oh what a beautiful colour!"

"Indeed, you have a good eye. This was just recently bought," Kyoya appeared, already selling products using his shadow smile.

"You like tea sets, Kanako?" I asked.

She jumped in fright and dropped the tea cup. "NO! NOT REALLY I—" she stopped as she realised her finger was cut on a piece of the broken shards.

"Let's go to the nurse's office," I said and pulled her by hand. "Come on."

I opened the door but the room was empty except for a student sitting by the desk.

"Oh," he said. "Is that a cut? Let me see…"

"No thank you!" Kanako pulled her hand away. "I want Haruhi to bandage it!"

"Oh okay, I better get going then. Take care." He left.

"Is he your friend?" I turned to Kanako.

"WHAT!?" she jumped again. "No! He's just—" she turned to opened the door but it swung open and the handle hit her head.

Mori appeared in the doorway, carrying a crying Honey over his shoulders.

"An… An injury," Mori said. I looked at the door (that totally came off of its hinges); at Kanako on the floor holding her head and at the Honey who's foot seemed swollen.

_Yes… Three of them_.

"Mori-senpai…" I said. Kanako ran out of the office before I could tell her to take care.

"We were dancing and tripped over and we fell," Honey cried and was placed on the bed. I searched through a first-aid kit to bring out some cream and bandages.

"I see," I said. Mori was busy fixing the door. "You guys should be more careful." I turned to Mori. "Don't worry, Honey's foot isn't that bad so no need to be so stressed."

Honey dried his tears and looked at the wide-eyed Mori.

"Stressed…?" Mori said in an undertone. His mouth was pulled in a thin smile that seemed to rather fit him. I didn't know he had such a nice smile…

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey drew my attention. "Did you talk to Suzushima earlier?"

"Suzushima…?"

"From grade eleven class C! Kanako-chan's fiancé!"

_Later that evening…_

"EVERYONE!" Tamaki lined up all the Host Club members. "We're discussing Suzushima and Kanako's awkward situation!"

_What happened… to my dance lessons_? I wondered.

"Starting with you—Twins!" Tamaki took control.

"Yes Boss!" they responded. "They're childhood friends and their parents decided upon their engagement."

"Kyoya, your turn!" Tamaki said.

"Excellent grades, normal appearance, normal pedigree. So-called C class. His seriousness is his strong point and he'll be studying in the UK starting spring. His weakness is..."

The twins joined in harmony. "He's not very impressive, faint-hearted."

Kyoya turned the pages of the notepad he carried everywhere. "In short, he's nothing but plain."

"Makes sense!" Tamaki said thoughtfully.

_They have no mercy on guys. Stupid beautiful A-class group. They have no mercy over guys… Hang on; I'm in grade ten class A though! What does that make me?_

"The reason for the princess's illness," Tamaki explained, "is because she has to marry a stupid, serious, plain guy in the future!"

"For now she just wants to play around," Kyoya added.

"Can't help it because he's plain," the twins joined.

"Is there any cake left?" Honey asked. I almost forgot Honey and Mori came back with me from the nurse's office.

"Kyoya, you knew about the princess's fiancé?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I have information on every one of the school's students and even more detail on our regular guests. We do need to know what they like and dislike in order to make them happy."

_He really is the Shadow King…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Incident and the Real Incident

"Lambs gathered here tonight, give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauties. May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door. Welcome, to Ouran Host Club Christmas party!" Tamaki declared. Large doors were opened to reveal the grand hall in school, decorated brightly with expensive decorations.

"Come play a game with us, ladies," the twins said, holding up cards. "You can earn points that way if you win, and the lucky girl holding the highest number of points gets a kiss from the King."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki stood beside me, wearing a white suit. "Why do you look so tense tonight?"

"I don't like these types of events, I guess," I answered.

"Nothing to do with us then," the twins joined in the conversation.

"Haru-chan is very plain!" Honey remarked. Mori-senpai nodded.

"WHY!?" Tamaki cried and placed his hands on my cheeks. "Why are you so plain? You're lovely commoner family is being made fun of!"

"How can I like it that much…?" _You probably like it more than I do_.

"So high-class parties mean nothing to you?" Hikaru asked.

"How about eating something then?" Kyoya suggested.

I thought about it. "Like… Fancy tuna?"

"SOMEONE BRING FANCY TUNA HERE, QUICK!" Tamaki yelled across the grand hall.

The twins placed their arms around me. "What a thrifty person, what a shy person," they chanted.

"Haru-chan, there's Tupperware to place leftovers in!" Honey said.

Kyoya placed his mobile phone to his ear. "We need ten extra servings of fatty tuna."

Mori came running back with a whole platter of seafood.

"WHAT—" I tried to yell out, but the customers of the Host Club were already collecting food like roast beef and caviar. _How embarrassing… I shouldn't have said anything!_

I turned to see Kanako, wearing a white dress with pink frills. "Oh, hello," I said.

"I've been looking for you Haruhi-kun, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure… But I might trip over."

"Ho-ho, I don't mind!"

"I don't think you can use any tactics," I said as I guided her to the dance floor. "Even if you wander the Host Club to gain his attention, you look happier when gazing at the tea sets his family designs."

"It's okay…" she said and looked down. "He's planning to study abroad soon, so it doesn't matter what I do."

"FOUND YOU HARU-CHAN!" I whipped around in time to see Mori pick me up effortlessly over his shoulder with Honey riding on his back. I screamed as they ran off with me, leaving behind Kanako-san.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded as they finally placed me on my own feet.

"No complaining!" the twins appeared and thrust a paper bag at me. "Hurry and change!"

"Ready?" Kyoya asked as I slipped on the dress. "The climax of the party is in twenty minutes, we already sent Mr. Suzushima to classroom 11-C."

"Find his true feelings, okay?" Honey said cutely.

"How troublesome, Boss started planning this yesterday." The twins shrugged and pulled out their tongues. Suddenly they forced me into a chair and started putting eyeliner and mascara on me.

"You need lip-gloss, too," Honey cheered.

The doors slammed open and Tamaki entered, looking rather flustered. "What are you guys doing? You cannot all leave the guests—"

I stood up to look at him.

"Haru-chan is cute!" Honey declared, pulling me into a hug.

"We did our best!" the twins said.

_This wig is heavy... The heels are difficult to walk in…_

"C-Cute!" Tamaki cheered.

I was forced into the classroom of 11-C only to find the plain-looking boy from the nurse's office, Suzushima.

"You sent this?" he asked, holding up a pink letter. "I kind of pictured you differently…"

I read the letter… I couldn't even describe the murderous intent I felt for whoever wrote it.

"I'm sorry I can't respond to your feelings," Suzushima said. "I already have someone important to me. Even though she already became disgusted by me, she'll have a gorgeous, high self-esteemed guy like Fujioka-kun to keep her happy… Haven't I seen you before?"

"Nope… Not at all!"

"I want to change," he continued. "I'll see the world and come back as a more capable guy. Maybe it's a selfish wish but… I hope she waits for me."

"That is really selfish," I said. He flinched with obvious, blunt pain. "You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her? A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change."

He looked at me and leaned forward. "You're…"

The creaking of the opening door caused us both to turn and face Kanako, who stood by the door in tears. It was obvious she misunderstood the situation immediately, and ran off before either of us could say anything.

We both ran after her but I fell forward, only to land into the arms of Tamaki-kun. "Are you okay?" he asked, his blonde hair tickling my forehead.

"Senpai…? Can it be…? You brought Kanako-san?"

"Let's go by the window," he said, still carrying me in his arms. "We'll start the countdown."

Everyone, including the customers and the hosts in the grand hall, glanced at their watches, counting for midnight. When the clock stroked 12 the large Christmas tree as tall as the school building lit up into thousands of different colours, highlighting Kanako and Suzushima that were running outside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tamaki yelled through the window, holding me closer to him. "May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!"

Kanako and Suzushima looked up in surprise and both giggled, eyes filled with tears. Hosts and customers, Suzushima and Kanako paired up in order to dance the last dance. Tamaki carried me (I ended up with a sprained ankle) to the grand hall in order to receive treatment after changing again and washing off the makeup.

_I ended up not eating any of the feast food and I cannot dance with this leg. Dance practice, came to naught. The decreasing my debt to half deal is gone too. But, well… I feel happy!_

"Tamaki-kun?" said the customer Tamaki was dancing with. "Why is your face red, are you okay?"

"She's…So cute…" was his reply, confusing the dance partner. He looked at me just as I smiled, causing him to blush.

"Now we'll have the last event!" the twins announced through the microphone while eating bananas. _Why bananas?_ "A blessing from the king… Will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter! Modified… The kiss will be given from Fujioka Haruhi!"

The spotlight fell on me and I tensed in my seat. _What!?_

"HEY!" Tamaki yelled, pointing to the twins.

"It's all because Kyoya-senpai said if we have an incident at the end, the party would be more fun." They shrugged. "We just did what we were told."

"How about doing this instead of the dance?" Kyoya asked. "We'll cut your debt by half."

That got me on my feet and I moved toward the lucky girl who was blushing like crazy. I recognized her as one of my more regular guests.

"Isn't this her first kiss?" Honey wondered. "Hmm… Probably."

"Just a peck on the cheek is fine," the girl told me. I nodded and smiled, cupping her chin in my hands.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki yelled. He ran up behind me and grabbed my shirt, trying to pull me back, but he tripped over a random banana peel and fell forward. The impact of his weight tripped me over and my lips connected with the Miyako's.

"This turned out interesting," Kyoya murmured.

"Congratulations Miyako!" the girls cheered.

"Tamaki tried to stop the kiss!" another said. "He's a kissing machine; he really wanted to give one, huh?"

"WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled.

"I see…" I turned to face him. "Kissing machine…"

"I JUST—Daddy wanted to protect your first kiss!"

"I didn't know you were a greedy person, or maybe it's a new type of bullying?"

"HARUHI!?"

"But… This wasn't my first kiss."

Due to shock of this new discovery, Tamaki hid himself once again in the corner of depression. In the meantime, I got some chocolate cake from Honey.

"By the way, was this all planned, Kyoya?" Honey asked Kyoya.

"Yes," Kyoya said. "But I wasn't planning on Tamaki stopping the kiss to be honest."

"The real incident," Mori said. _He spoke… again._


End file.
